More Than Meets the Eye
by Idan-York
Summary: Rachel just doesn't have much luck when it comes to meeting men. Enter a mysterious note after another fruitless night. Curious, Rachel is desperate enough to try anything. Little does she know where it will lead. Rachel/Quinn, AU, pwp. One-shot.


**Authors Note**

This is heavily AU, and was written as a one-shot for a friend. I know little about Glee, so sorry for any inconsistencies with the show. Feel free to chalk any of those up to the fact that it is AU. If it's not your cup of tea, it's fine with me. I'm just posting this at her request. I hope you enjoy!

This is currently a one-shot, but I'm entertaining the idea of expanding it. If you'd like to see more, let me know!

AU: Quinn and Rachel meet not in high school, but after graduation, while speed dating.

Warnings: Smut

* * *

><p>It was another long, disappointing night for Rachel. This was her third time at the local "Singles Speed-Dating Extravaganza" in as many weeks, and her third time feeling resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be making any additions to her social life in the immediate future. As she walked out to her car, she wondered again why she'd ever agreed to this in the first place. Her friends had all insisted that she needed to get out there again, needed something to help her forget Tony, that scumbag. She'd caught him in bed with her now ex-best friend a little over three months ago, and that was the end of that.<p>

Tonight had been another night full of rejects, for Rachel. The list of flaws seemed endless: the older men, who were looking for a new love late in their life. Or rather, a sexy young woman to please them, in the hopes of being left something in their wills. The mere thought of those wrinkled old men nearly made her gag. She was not yet that desperate, although she feared if her dry spell lasted much longer she might be. Then there was that Italian, she couldn't quite remember his name. Slightly older than her, wearing a pressed Armani suit, and an expensive golden wristwatch, looking every inch the dashing figure. Her sharp eyes had not failed to pick out, however, the slightly lighter band around his ring finger, as if something had been removed just hours earlier.

The rest of the faces and names had passed in a blur. Five minutes with a nameless face, bland, boring, insulting, or all of these, in a rotation. The only brief moments of sanity were the thirty seconds between, when the men would all stand and rotate, and a second could be spared to glance at the women around her. A pitying look for the one who would be be stuck with the loser who'd just left her for the next five minutes, a brief questioning look shot to the woman before her, and an all around atmosphere of "we're all in this mess together" was all that there was time for, before the next round began.

Caught up in her thoughts, Rachel only belatedly realized that she had reached her car. Having made a dash to the restroom after the final bell had sounded, hers was one of the last cars in the parking lot. As she walked around to the driver's side door, she noticed something fluttering under her windshield wiper, in the dim yellow glow cast from the street lamp. With a quick glance around at the now deserted lot, she grabbed the paper and climbed into the front seat to read it. Printed on the paper were just three short lines, in a soft, loopy writing:

345 N. Hawthorn Street

Midnight

Knock Twice

Rachel glanced at her cellphone. It was 11:45, and the address was only 8 blocks away. She knew the neighborhood: middle class, mostly families and the odd businessman or professor from the local university. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to do a quick drive by the address, she she put her car in drive, and left the parking lot.

The house looked like any other. A well kept front lawn, daisies growing in a flowerbed, and some neatly trimmed hedges stood along the front of the house. The building itself was one of many identical homes in the neighborhood, all sharing the same square shape and brown slate roofing, with brick walls. As Rachel sat in her car across road, she again glanced at the time. The display read 11:57; only three minutes until the mysterious deadline.

As she watched the seconds tick away, she started to wonder aloud to herself. "What the hell am I doing here? I must be crazy, following the directions on a note. Probably that old geezer from the third round, think he mentioned something about working for the university." The minutes digit on her phone rolled over to a nine as she watched. She knew she could leave, should leave. But something kept her there. With thirty seconds to go, she made a snap decision. Hadn't her friends been telling her to take a risk? In the worst case scenario, there was nothing like sticking it to whichever pig of a man had been sick enough to believe that she'd actually go for this. Intent on giving him a piece of her mind, she marched up the drive and pounded twice at the door.

Rachel was surprised, when the door was answered not by one of the many men from earlier that night, but by another face she knew quite well. In a confused voice, she asked, "Quinn, is that you?". Quinn smiled back. "Come on in, no point standing out there." As Rachel followed Quinn into the house, stopping only to take of her shoes by the door, her mind was racing. Quinn? What could Quinn possibly want me to visit her now for? Why didn't she just ask me afterwards, instead of leaving the note?

_Rachel's mind flashed back over the last few weeks. She'd met Quinn at her first speed-dating event. They'd only briefly had a chance to talk beforehand, but afterwards, several of the women had decided to go out to the nearby bar for a quick drink. The two of them had hit it off quickly, after swapping stories of asshole boyfriends and a general disgust for men in general. Oh, sure, they could be sweet, but it was only a matter of time until they let their act slip up. The next week the two girls made sure to sit near each other, and visit as they could. Tonight, though, Quinn had left in a hurry, although it was now obvious w_hy.

As they settled into a couch in the living room, Quinn remarked offhand, "My parents' place. Both work at the university across town, they have a conference this weekend in DC. You were looking a little ragged tonight, so I thought you could use some girl time to relax."

Still slightly confused, but beginning to relax, Rachel replied, "Thanks. These last few times have been hell, I don't know how you stand it. I only keep coming back because my friends are forcing me to." Seeing a slightly hurt look on Quinn's face, Rachel continued, "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy seeing you. I just feel like there has to be somewhere better than that hellhole for us to hang out."

With a soft laugh, Quinn replied, "I can't blame you there. It's part of the reason I wanted you here tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked as she rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me."

Quinn walked back into the room carrying an open, half full bottle of Chianti wine, and two glasses. "Something my parents picked up on one of their trips, I doubt they'll even notice it's gone." After pouring two glasses, she set one glass on the end table in front of the couch and handed the other to Rachel, before sitting down.

They talked about their friends, their families, and before they knew it, the bottle was empty. Neither girl was feeling more than the slightest buzz, so when Quinn offered to grab something else, Rachel readily agreed. After popping the cork on a new bottle, and refilling both of their glasses, Quinn settled onto the sofa right next to Rachel.

"Whoops, sorry!" she exclaimed, as her arm brushed against Rachel's, almost causing her wine glass to spill. They sat there in silence for a few seconds, each aware of the other's leg resting against her own, neither commenting on it.

Quinn was the first to break it. "So, I suppose you're wondering why I left you that note tonight, instead of just asking you to come." A quick flash of curiosity across Rachel's face was her only response. Quinn continued, "I had to see for myself. I had to see if you were ready. That first night at the bar... well, you were so far gone at the end, that I wouldn't be surprised if you'd forgotten."

Brief flashes of laughter, snippets of conversations passed through Rachel's mind as she struggled to recall what had happened. "I'm afraid it's all a blur to me. What do you mean?"

"You told me how long it had been, months. How much you missed it."

"I mean, it has been a few months, but I sure don't miss that dirtbag."

"Not that... this."

With that, Quinn closed the distance between them, and pulled Rachel into a hard, fast kiss. Rachel resisted for a split second, then relaxed and surrendered herself to the feeling, to Quinn's control. It was only seconds later, although it felt like much longer, that Rachel felt Quinn pulling away, leaving them both gasping slightly for breath.

Quinn continued, as if she hadn't stopped, "This is my house, my rules. If you want this, we do it my way. If not, you can walk out of here now... but you won't get a second chance."

Still dazed from the kiss, Rachel tried to think. But the kiss had fueled a burning feeling, one that she'd tried so hard to take care of herself, but could never seem to satisfy. She could do little more than nod, and wonder what Quinn had in mind for her.

Quinn replied with a soft smirk, before speaking. "You don't need a man. After that first week... it was you I came back for, not those losers. This night is about you. You are not to touch yourself, that is my job. You are not to touch me, and you are not to move unless I say so. Have I made myself clear?"

Feeling her face being to heat up, Rachel could do little more than, nod again, followed by a soft, but sensual, "Yes".

Quinn trailed her fingers slowly along Rachel's leg, from her knee to the edge of her short skirt, leaving goosebumps behind. After teasing for a brief second at the edge of the skirt, she pulled lifted them higher, and started to gently tease at the skirt's waistband. Rachel shivered, but otherwise remained still, her body tight with anticipation. She felt Quinn's fingers working their way just under the elastic, and sliding under the edge of her shirt, passing slowly across her stomach in tantalizing circles. This hand was joined by another, as Quinn slid her other hand beneath the shirt and lifting a slow, teasing inch at a time.

As Rachel's shirt continued to rise, Quinn hungrily eyed the beauty before her: Rachel's well toned stomach, with small goosebumps forming as her skin was exposed to the cool air. Rachel twitched involuntarily when she felt Quinn's thumb run across the underside of her bra, just brushing the edge and her skin. She suddenly stopped, as Quinn leveled a small glare, and said simply "Still." With one quick movement, she unfastened Rachel's bra, and lifted both it and the shirt off over her head.

Rachel briefly considered covering herself, and wondered how this was happening, before the sensations in her body drove all thought out of her mind as Quinn straddled her. Quinn kissed her gently at first, but building in intensity, as Rachel was pushed back into the couch cushions. She could do little more than gasp slightly as she felt Quinn brush a delicate thumb across first one of her nipples and then the other, all the while locking lips. She could feel Quinn running her tongue across her teeth, and briefly felt their tongues sparring before submitting, and feeling Quinn's inside her. Almost abruptly, Quinn pulled away, before leaning back in just as suddenly and nibbling on her lower lip, as Quinn's hands traced their way down her sides.

Suddenly, Quinn pulled back completely, slowly disengaging herself from Rachel, grabbing the loose clothing, and turning away. Rachel was left panting, confused, and wanting more, unsure what was happening. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Quinn said simply, "Come!" before flipping off the light switch and walking towards the doorway. Seconds later, Rachel was dazedly on her feet, following her, without even a thought of doing otherwise.

As they passed through the sliding mesh screen door leading to the backyard, Rachel could just make out the shadowy shape of Quinn in front of her, silhouetted by the glow of the moonlight and the neighbors security lighting. They had barely traveled more than 3 meters from the door before Quinn pivoted around, and said "Stop. This is far enough."

"But... what about the neighbors?" Rachel asked, with a nervous glance at the lit second story windows on either side of the backyard. "Well, I suppose you'll have to be quiet now, if you don't want to give them a show. No more questions," said Quinn sharply.

Tossing Rachel's shirt and bra on the ground, she slid her now free hand underneath Rachel's short skirt, and splayed her fingers across her lace thong. "What's this? Someone was looking for some fun tonight." Sliding her fingers under the edge of the thong, and brushing across Rachel's moist pussy, she commented, "And you're enjoying this, are you?" Rachel could only reply with a soft moan, as she tried to rock herself against Quinn's hand.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily," stated Quinn calmly, as she closed the distance between them, pinning Rachel's back to the smooth barked elm tree that stood only breathes away with her body. Her lips latched on to Rachel's, exerting a dominance over them as Rachel could do little but surrender to her. As her tongue and lips claimed Rachel's mouth as her own, her hands began to wander more freely across Rachel's body. With a fingertip she traced the side of Rachel's face, gently down her neck, and across her shoulder. Releasing Rachel's mouth from hers, Quinn's lips followed the path that her finger had taken: a soft kiss on the cheek, before a slow, sensuous nibble on her earlobe left Rachel trembling. Supporting herself with one hand, Quinn's free hand gave a soft caress with her thumb to first one, then the other of Rachel's nipples, leaving them hard in the cool nighttime air. With a final flick of her tongue on the earlobe, Quinn's lips kissed their way teasingly down the side of her neck, before sucking on the side of it and marking Rachel as her own.

Rachel was beyond caring at this point. She was being overwhelmed with the sensations: Quinn's hot lips against her skin; her fingers which had started tracing slow, lazy circles across her stomach; the feel of Quinn's body pressing up against hers. She could feel the slight roughness in the bark behind her back, the cool air on her skin, and the soft grass beneath their feet. She let out a gasp, followed by a low, throaty moan as Quinn's fingers moved slightly lower, teasingly, across the top of her skirt, before pulling it to her knees in one smooth movement. Rachel had never felt so exposed... or turned on.

As Quinn's fingers started tugging gently down on her thong, Rachel let out a small shiver that had nothing to do with the cool night air. She moaned again as she felt Quinn's tongue trailing it's way down her neck, and across her breast. She was unprepared as Quinn's silky tongue traced a slow circle around her nipple, once, twice, three times, before her lips closed gently around it. Quinn's tongue continued to flick teasingly as she gently sucked. Rachel could feel Quinn's free hand come back up, felt the thumb once again toying with her other nipple. This continued for only a few seconds, but to Rachel, it felt like an eternity, before Quinn moved her mouth and started the process again, swirling her tongue in circles around her other tit.

Subconsciously, Rachel reached down and started to grind her palm in slow circles around her clit. She had been at it for only a second when Quinn suddenly pulled back, and pushed her hand away. With a glare, she ordered, "Hold on to that tree, and don't let go. You finish when I say you can finish, not before."

They were both taken by surprise when light flooded out from the screen door, followed by the murmur of two soft voices. "Damn!" whispered Quinn, as she pulled Rachel to the ground. "Parents must be home early." Luckily for the girls, the elm tree shielded them from view. Rachel was sitting with her back to the tree, and her knees folded to her chest, with Quinn lying prone in front of her, hiding in the shadow cast by the tree.

Knowing that leaving the tree would just get them both caught, Quinn threw caution to the wind. "Not another sound," she hissed, "unless you want to get us both caught." Rachel was surprised then, when she felt Quinn's fingertips trail slowly, walking up the inside of her inner thigh, and then sliding across her wet opening. Her fingers circled twice around Rachel's sensitive clit, before being pulled back for a sensuous lick, and a silent grin from Quinn. Rachel knew she was in trouble, then, when Quinn slithered the small distance between them and after a quick smirk, gave a long, light lick up Rachel's inner thigh. It was all Rachel could do to keep still, to keep silent. The voices from the screen door had been replaced by the softer mumble of a television set.

Rachel was forced to grab handfuls of the soft grass to keep quiet as her back arched and pressed against the tree. Quinn had decided that playtime was over. With little more teasing, she had gone right to work. She reached around and cupped Rachel's ass in both hands, pulling her tight. Rachel could feel Quinn's tongue, everywhere at once: a soft lick across her lips, then up along her slit... could feel it tracing further up, and spread her knees even wider as Quinn's tongue made slow relaxed circles around her clit, that gradually increased in intensity. Quinn paused only to give Rachel an appraising look, with Rachel's juices coating her jaw, before diving back in, more frantically than ever. Rachel could hardly keep up with the feelings: a long drawn out swipe, a quick flick, a diagonal stripe across, a swirl around her clit, a light flick at it with the tip of the tongue. It was the last, followed by first a light, then a harder probe with the tongue into her pussy that finally pushed her over the edge.

Rachel's hands tore up the grass she was grasping and her legs clenched tightly around Quinn's head as she felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood, to keep from crying out. Quinn refused to let up through it all, continuing to lick, flick, and tease as they rode out the orgasm together.

Rachel let out a soft sigh as she came down, but Quinn was having none of it. With a calm, flat whisper, she asked, "Did I give you permission to cum?"

Rachel's soft reply of, "no" was nearly drowned out by the sound of conversation from the screen door. Bits and pieces were barely audible: "...hear something.." "... out back..." "...animals?" Both girls held their breath, and felt a sense of relief as the conversation settled back to the previous level.

Quinn caught Rachel's eyes as they wandered, looking for a way out of the yard. "Oh no, don't think you're getting out of here that easily. Not until I'm done with you." With that, Quinn ran her thumb none-too-gently across Rachel's still sensitive clit. With a slight gasp of both pleasure, and a small bit of pain, Rachel turned a look that was almost fearful, but soon was overpowered by an overwhelming lust. She gasped as she felt Quinn's finger teasing at her opening, circling and tracing the inside of her lips, before slowly pushing deep into her moist folds, joined by a second. Quinn pushed her fingers in as far as she could, her palm coming to rest on Rachel's soaked pussy. Holding them there for a brief moment as Rachel's inner walls clenched tightly to them, she made a slow, circular grinding motion with her palm, and was rewarded by the feeling of Rachel trying to thrust her hips up against it. Quinn slowly withdrew her fingers, almost completely, before pushing back in, thrusting more quickly as she went. She would, almost at random thrust in and curl her fingers upwards, hitting Rachel's g-spot and forcing her to gasp for breath. "Cum for me, tell show me how much you want it," whispered Quinn, pushing Rachel right to the brink. Sensing that Rachel wouldn't last much longer, Quinn once again claimed Rachel's lips as her own, muffling the moans that that Rachel was struggling to contain.

As Quinn hit her g-spot once more, Rachel could no longer hold back. She could feel her body tightening, her inner walls clenching and locking on to Quinn's fingers. She scraped up against the trunk as she arched her back, and dug her hands into the ground, trying to keep silent. She had thought the last orgasm was strong, but it was nothing in comparison to this one. The only thing that kept her from crying out was Quinn's lips locked on hers. As wave after wave of euphoric pleasure washed over her, she could feel her mind begin to fuzz, and lost all sense of anything other than pleasure, and the feeling of Quinn's fingers still inside of her. When the waves finally subsided, it was all that she could do to lie there, trying to catch her breath. She could barely think about being quiet, about anything at all except for what she had just felt.

Rachel couldn't do anything but follow blindly as Quinn grabbed her arm, pulled her up, and forced her to follow out a side gate in the fenced in yard that she had not noticed, mere seconds before they heard the screen door opening. They sat against the far side of the fence, Rachel in little more than a lacy thong that had somehow remained around her ankles, and Quinn looking completely ruffled. There they stayed for a few minutes, until they once again heard the screen door closing.

"That was close," whispered Rachel, daring to speak for the first time.

"Well, we'll just have to be a little more careful next time," said Quinn with a wink, as she walked back through the gate. With a look over her shoulder as the gate closed, she said, "I'll see you here next week, then. This was just the warm-up."


End file.
